


There is nothing...except this

by ImRescue



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - All Media Types, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: ¿Que paso con Tony Stark después de la guerra civil?Nada sera igual después de esto, nada seria igual después de una guerra civil, una guerra con tu familia, con tus amigos, una guerra contigo mismo. Tony Stark quedo muy afectado después de que la guerra civil culmino, nada volverá a ser como antes y el se siente como el mayor culpable de eso. El tampoco es igual que antes, hace mucho que dejo de ser el mismo pero parece que esta vez no le queda nada. Nada por que pelear, nada por que ganar y nada por que perder.No hay nada, excepto esto...





	1. »Finalmente...«

¿Que hizo Tony Stark después de la guerra civil? ¿Que hizo después de ganar el acuerdo? ¿Que hizo después de perder a sus amigos? ¿Que hizo después de perderse a si mismo?

Puede ser que no quede nada mas que seguir, pero sera difícil; se lo aseguro a el mismo.

"¿Qué cruel truco del destino es éste?  
Soy uno de los más fuertes, más poderosos, más temidos seres humanos en la faz de la Tierra. No hay nada que no pueda lograr... nada a lo que no me atrevería. Y sin embargo, no tengo el valor para quitarme mi armadura de hierro ... no me atrevo a jugar con mi dañado corazón;  
Soy prisionero de Iron Man ... de mi propia creación."

Después de que pierdes todo lo que creíste haber tenido ¿Que sucede? ¿Que se supone que haga después de esto? Toda mi vida he luchado contra mi mismo para poder ignorar todo el dolor que sentía y que siento. Pero ahora no se que de deba hacer, el dolor me supera, pero no puedo ceder a el, por que eso sería perderme por completo. No puedo llorar, no serviría de nada. ¿O si? No es mi estilo y simplemente no debo ceder así.

La guerra civil entre súper humanos había terminado. Los tratados de Sokovia estaban aprobados al cien por cierto y no había marcha atrás. El capitán América y los miembros de los Vengadores que decidieron seguirlo se encontraban en una ubicación aun desconocida, luchando por la justicia fuera de las leyes recién aprobadas encubiertos por el príncipe de Wakanda, aunque aún no se sabía nada de ellos.

Tony Stark había regresado al complejo, donde los Vengadores vivían como un equipos dirigido por el capitán América. Stark había decidido que no tenía caso estar solo en su gran mansión.


	2. » Empieza de nuevo «

_» I think I thought I saw you try, but that was just a dream... That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight...Losing my religion. «_

♖Tony

Toda mi vida he tomado medidas poco convencionales para obligarme a mí mismo a no luchar contra el dolor que sentía. El dolor siempre ha estado ahí, nunca se fue, nunca desapareció del todo solo que nunca quise enfrentarme a él, ¿Por mi ego? ¿Por cobarde? Probablemente sí, probablemente debí ser otro tipo de persona. Para mi mala suerte soy yo y es algo que no puedo cambiar, aunque quisiera. Aunque quisiera cambiar muchas cosas de mi vida no puedo hacerlo...

Cuando firme el tratado de Sokovia pensé que sería la primera vez que haría algo bien, pensé que el Capitán me apoyaría y podría salir de este maldito trauma de una vez por todas, pero tal vez mis compañeros tenían razón, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. Ellos dijeron que solo lo hacía para limpiar mi conciencia, pero es que después de ser quien era, sentí que acabar con el mal en el mundo sería lo mejor, al parecer la mayoría no estuvo de acuerdo, por que acabar con el mal en el mundo no es lo mismo que defender al mundo del mal. Nuevamente cometí errores; errores que no puedo remediar y lo peor de todo, la culpa. Aquella sensación de querer remediar las cosas pero que sabes que si lo intentas será aun peor. ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra eso? Pero... qué más da, el daño está hecho y lo único que me queda es atenerme a las consecuencias y mantenerme al margen, no cometer más errores. No sé si esto sea algún tipo de depresión o como sea, simplemente siento que no puedo seguir, siento que todo lo que ha pasado desde siempre fue culpa mía y... y eso me duele demasiado, saber que todo termino mal a pesar de que quería hacer el bien, supongo que mi destino no es el de ser un héroe, tal vez nunca debí serlo, nunca lo fui.♖

 

Tony Stark había vuelto al complejo que solía ser de los Vengadores, ahí residían como un equipo listo para misiones. Sabía que no sería lo mismo estar ahí pero también sabía que no tenía caso estar solo en una gran mansión, ahora que Pepper se había separado de él y Rhodey no podría moverse del todo bien Tony estaría sin compañía por mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que el complejo también se sentiría vacío, era preferible que hablar con sus autos. Después de que la carta de Steve Rogers llego a las manos de Tony, sintió como si todo por lo que lucho durante los últimos años se lo había quedado el Capitán, pero también pensó que después de todo él siempre fue el líder del equipo y que mejor que Capitán América para dirigir a la mayoría de los miembros de ¿Los vengadores? O lo que quedaba de ellos, aun así ese pensamiento no quitaba el vacío que sentía estando ahí, al final no había nada por que luchar. Para Tony los siguientes días de su vida serian como si los proyectara una máquina y no el. Y después de todo lo que descubrió ya ni siquiera le importaba serle fiel a sus ideales.

Pasaron varios días en el complejo, Tony comenzó a hacer prótesis para que Rhodey pudiera moverse. Tony no llevaba el tiempo medido estando ahí, pero cada día le parecía que duraba una eternidad, era un poco incomodo estar ahí. Estaba unas horas con su amigo, se iban al hospital, lo ayudaba a practicar con la nueva tecnología en sus piernas o simplemente se reunían ellos dos junto con visión arreglando cualquier pieza tecnológica que encontraban. De las actividades que mas llamaban la atención de Stark era evitar hablar con Ross, no quería escuchar sus quejas y simplemente no le permitió que le diera la orden de ir a buscar a Rogers. Tony estaba cansado de las persecuciones y no le veía sentido perturbar la poca paz que le quedaba. Una mañana recibió una llamada de una mujer que decía ser empleada de Stark Industries, lo necesitaban de vuelta ya que Pepper dejaría la dirección, no habría papeleo inútil, solo lo necesitaban liderando de nuevo y Tony vio esta situación bastante bien, pues pensó que volver a tomar las riendas de su empresa lo mantendrían ocupado, no podría ser tan difícil después de tanto tiempo. Lo anuncio a sus compañeros y estos le ofrecieron una muy buen cara para la situación y todo el apoyo que pudieron ofrecer.

♖ ♖♖

Stark Industries seguía al margen con su tecnología, la innovación estaba en pleno auge y se dedicaban a las ramas más importantes por tratar, medicina y educación. Ese día Tony regresaría como el director oficial de las industrias, regresaría como el auténtico empresario que un día fue.  
— ¿Estás seguro de volver, Tony? — pregunto Rodhes sentado en el sillón de la sala en el complejo. Observando a su amigo que se colocaba su saco del traje gris. — Debe ser un poco difícil, ya sabes. Con Pepper ahí...—  
— Pepper no estará ahí, dejara la dirección.—decía mientras terminaba de acomodarse el traje. —Estaré bien.— sonrió de lado.  
—Claro, entiendo. Ojala pudiera acompañarte.— hizo una pausa.— Pero así no te sirvo de mucho.—miro hacia abajo. Tony bufo y se acercó a él, tomándolo del hombro.  
— No digas eso, está bien. Necesitas seguir recuperándote y seguir practicando con mi nuevo invento.— hizo un gesto con la mirada mirando las prótesis de Rodhey. — Gracias amigo.—  
—Gracias a ti, Tony. —Rhodey sonrió. Stark se reincorporo y salió despacio de ahí, haciendo una seña con su mano.


	3. » CEO Stark Industries «

_"No, Tony! You can't fuck the future. The future fucks you! It catches up with you and it fucks you if you ain't planned for it!"_

_"Look, tonight is the future, and I am planning for it. There's this shirt I gotta buy, a beautiful shirt." – Saturday Night Fever_

♖ ♖ ♖

Las puertas de cristal de Stark Industries se abrieron para dar paso al dueño de la compañía, Tony caminaba despreocupado y como si nada por la explanada de la planta baja mientras varios empleados lo miraban, se sorprendían y murmuraban por lo bajo, Tony odiaba que hicieran eso, pero en sus tiempos como director se había acostumbrado bastante a esos actos, pero a decir verdad ahora que tenia mucho tiempo sin estar ahí, pensó en lo que había pasado durante todo ese lapso y empezó a sentirse incomodo y a odiar a cada persona que estaban ahí ¿Odio? No, eso seria insensato de su parte. Simplemente dejo en su rostro un gesto sin tensar, calmado, al menos hasta entrar en el ascensor. Una vez dentro soltó un pesado bufido y se acomodo la corbata, giro la mirada hacia arriba y noto un enorme letrero en la parte superior del compartimiento móvil. "No olvides usar tu identificación" - Atte: Jefe de seguridad." Tony arqueo una ceja, pensando en lo bueno que seria volver a ver a Happy, tal vez no seria tan malo volver a Stark Industries.

La televisión estaba encendida dentro de la oficina presidencial de la empresa y las noticias sobre lo que pasa por acción obvia estaban a la orden del día. —"Después de que se validaron los tratados de Sokovia el señor Stark queda bajo ordenes de la ONU mientras que el Capitán América y la mayoría de los miembros de los vengadores se encuentran prófugos, se espera que..."—  
— Silencio.— dijo Stark mientras entraba a la oficina, con la cabeza gacha. Se acerco al enorme ventanal y observo el paisaje frente a el, dio la vuelta y observo cada objeto que se encontraba en el escritorio, frunció el entrecejo y tomo una foto enmarcada de el junto a Pepper, suspiro ligeramente. — Culpa mía.— susurro para el mismo mientras dejaba la foto volteada sobre el escritorio con el propósito de no verla. Se sentó en la silla, mirando al frente y alrededor, se sentía un poco extraño en esa posición pero pensó que dejaría de tratar de adornar la situación, simplemente actuaria a los hechos. A los pocos segundos se escucharon unos nudillos tocar la puerta.

— Adelante.— anuncio Tony. Después de eso la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una joven castaña de rostro amigable.  
— Buenos días, señor Stark. Soy su nueva asistente personal, el señor Hogan me pidió que comenzara con mi trabajo cuanto antes, dijo que me necesitaría.— La chica sonrió amablemente.  
Tony al momento quedo sorprendido por la preparación de Happy, pero fingió como siempre no sentir ninguna emoción. —Claro, gracias... bien, voy a pedirte que reúnas a los ejecutivos principales para tener una reunión. Solo eso. —  
— Bien, le avisare cuando la sala de juntas este lista.—dijo la joven y camino hacia la puerta.  
— Ah si, ¿Y tu nombre?— pregunto Tony. La joven giro en su tobillos.  
— Soy Nathaly.—  
Tony frunció el entrecejo.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —  
— ¿No trabajas para Fury, cierto? Suponiendo que este vivo escondido por ahí.— mintió Tony temiendo haber revelado a alguien mas que Fury seguía vivo. Nathaly quedo confundida y lo expreso con el rostro.  
— No señor, fui contratada por el señor Hogan solamente.— aseguro.  
— Bien, olvida lo que dije entonces... es todo. —finalizo Tony para después ver como salia la chica de ahí. Soltó un bufido mas y recargo sus codos en el escritorio. Por más tranquilo que quisiera estar, no se podría.


	4. »Ya llegamos señor Stark...«

Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, Tony empezaba a aburrirse un poco sentado en su oficina enterándose al cien por ciento de como la empresa se iba manejando. — Vaya que la señorita Potts es muy ordenada.— dijo Tony para si mismo observando y hojeando cada carpeta de los cajones que estaban ordenados con etiquetas de colores. Notas, documentos ordenados por orden de importancia, sobres sellados, bolígrafos acomodados, mas etiquetas, eran cosas con las que hacia tiempo el ingeniero no lidiaba. Era cierto que nunca dejo de ser el dueño de la industria, después de todo nunca dejo de llamarse Stark Industries pero el trabajo de super héroe no le dejaba conocimiento absoluto de su empresa, ademas entre tanto festejo por cada victoria que obtenía con sus compañeros olvidaba completamente que el negocio heredado de su padre también era su responsabilidad. Tony sonrió al recordar las reuniones con sus compañeros, festejando un nuevo y un próximo desmantelamiento de algún cuartel de Hydra. Recordó la vez que Thor llevo uno de esos extraños licores directamente desde Asgard, el rubio alardeaba que no era para mortales y en efecto, nadie pudo soportar siquiera una copa por que la garganta la sentía hecha trizas con el primero toque, al final de cuentas todos quisieron parecer muy valientes y tomaron mas de una copa. Lo único que recordaba Tony era que se pusieron a cantar, canciones fuera de sus gustos musicales respectivamente sonaban de la boca de quien menos se esperaba. A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron por la voz de Jarvis, Tony fue el primero en abrir los ojos y al descubrir el escenario de sus amigos dormidos en posiciones embarazosas soltó a reír como nunca lo había hecho, pidiéndole a Jarvis que tomara algunas fotos. — En verdad que fue divertido.— Tony se echo a reír un poco alto, escuchándose en la soledad de su oficina,cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que estaba loco. Habían sido días muy buenos, en los buenos momentos que tenia con su equipo realmente sentía que el ser un héroe valía la pena, valía todo lo que había planeado y que a pesar de toda la culpa que sentía por todo aquello de su antigua vida al fin podía saldar su deuda de tantas vidas que quito, aunque sabia que nunca seria suficiente el veía a Los vengadores como un nuevo comienzo que poco a poco ofrecía un sacrificio para la humanidad, su dedicación al mundo y a mejorarlo, lo veía como un sacrificio necesario y que nunca se reuso a hacerlo. En serio que le hubiera encantado que todos se hubieran quedado ahí, con el, como un equipo. De repente pensó en el origen de todo este desastre, en Ultron y que el mismo había sido su creador, la culpa volvía a aparecer, pensar que era seguro que gracias a él sus amigos se habían separado y que si no hubiera creado a un robot homicida los Vengadores aún existirían. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y soltó un suspiro mientras colocaba carpetas en su lugar, soltó un suspiro más colocado su mente en su lugar, en el presente.

Un toque en la puerta le hizo alzar la vista seguido de dar permiso de pasar dentro a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado. — Ingeniero.— dijo su asistente. Aquella llamada lo hizo sentirse un tanto extraño, nunca lo habían llamado así, aunque no se oía mal.  
— Si, pasa.—  
La asistente pasó al frente del escritorio. — Los ejecutivos están listos ya. La sala de juntas también, hice lo que me pidió.—  
— Perfecto, gracias.—  
— ¿Quiere que lo espere?— pregunto la joven. Tony alzó una ceja.  
— No, te alcanzo allá. — ofreció una sonrisa.  
— Bien.— sonrió igual de una manera muy natural.  
Al principio Tony había pensado que su asistente le estaba coqueteando pero después de ver la naturaleza con la que sonreía y hablaba dejo de tener ese pensamiento. Tenía que dejar su ego a un lado y darse cuenta de que los viejos tiempos sólo eran eso, viejos y todo había cambiado. A decir verdad eso le dio tranquilidad pues, le parecía bueno que hubiera gente con la que podía convivir con total normalidad y sin que lo trataran como una celebridad, vaya que si lo era pero, ya no le gustaba mucho sentirse como una.

Tony camino por el pasillo hacia la sala de juntas, Nathaly estaba dentro y miro en su reloj de pulsera, la cual contenía un cámara que mostraba el pasillo, este le mostró que el señor Stark se acercaba, inmediatamente abrió la puerta saludando a su jefe. — Realmente funciona ¿cierto? — dijo Tony señalando el reloj de su asistente.  
— De maravilla. —  
Todos al mirar la llegada del empresario se levantaron de sus asientos saludando, no eran muchas personas por lo que el ambiente era sorpresivamente agradable para el señor Stark, que para nada le gustaban este tipo de reuniones, en fin, no podría dejar de lado sus obligaciones, al final era por un bien común. Un hombre de mayor edad, con cabello cano y rostro amable se acerco a Tony colocando una mano en su hombro.  
— Señor Stark, es un gusto verlo. —  
— Muchas gracias, lo mismo digo, señor...—  
— Russell.— termino aquel hombre.  
— Russell, claro.— repitió Tony sonriendo y alzando su mano como señal para mostrarle que se sentara.Aquel hombre rió. — Me alegra que no hayas cambiado Tony, después de tanto tiempo.  
— Se sorprendería.— finalizó Stark  
Todos tomaron asiento, sonriendo todos miraron a Tony y esperaron su saludo.  
— Buenas tardes, señores es un placer volver a estar con ustedes después de tanto tiempo. — dijo, intentando creerse eso y también intentando sonar natural, lo cual al parecer no funcionó pues muchos fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar tal cortesía. Era obvio que Tony nunca saludaba de esa forma, ni siquiera saludaba, la gente siempre cambia y nunca se puede ser la misma persona que el día anterior pero claro eso era un cambio radical probablemente era un buena señal a futuro. Tony carraspeo y se sentó en la silla directiva. Recibiendo el saludo de los demás.  
— Lo mismo decimos señor Stark, a decir verdad lo extrañábamos.— hablo un hombre de cabellos rubios.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Lo dice por algo en especial?—  
— Nada en absoluto. ¿Por que la pregunta?—  
— Oh no es nada, por un momento pensé en que habría una queja sobre la señorita Potts.—  
— Para nada, ella ha sido una gran líder.—  
— Seguro que si. — Tony sonrió y continuó hablando asuntos empresariales con el fin de pasar de largo el recuerdo de Pepper que, sin querer aún estaba en su mente.

Al salir de la sala de juntas todos caminaron por el pasillo hacia el elevador principal, en el pequeño recorrido los hombres se despidieron para después dar por concluida la reunión. Tony regreso a su oficina seguido de Nathaly, quien casi trotaba al intentar llevar el paso de su jefe. De repente Tony paro en seco y se giro hacia su asistente quien tropezó con él.  
— No quiero afinar detalles, eso lo haremos después. Ahora sólo lleva un café a mi oficina, sin azúcar y después de eso ya te puedes retirar. ¿Que hora es y donde está Happy?—  
Nathaly quedó muda unos segundos al no saber que decir o que contestar primero. Tony la observo y entrecerró los ojos. — Y bien...—  
— Aah... lo siento. Le llevaré el café en seguida... El señor Hogan ya debería estar llegando...— Contestó lo mas rápido que pudo y miro su reloj de pulsera. — Son 7:15. Llamaré al señor Hogan para que se apresuré. —  
Tony quien seguía con el mismo gesto egocéntrico asintió con la cabeza. — Si, haz eso.— dijo para después darse la vuelta y entrar a su oficina. Nathaly soltó un bufido y fue a realizar lo ordenado... Pasados unos minutos la chica regreso con el café encargado y tocó la puerta de la oficina del señor Stark.  
— Adelante.— se escuchó del otro lado.  
Nathaly procedió y dejo el café en el escritorio, observando disimuladamente a Tony que miraba con cuidado una hoja de papel, una mano se pasó por su cabeza y salió de su inmovilidad para mirar a su asistente. — Gracias. —  
— Por nada, señor. — se puso derecha frente al escritorio. — El señor Hogan...—  
— Happy...— interrumpió Stark. La asistente lo miro extrañada. — No le gusta que lo llamen Señor Hogan, dice que suena ridículo. —  
— Lo siento... Happy dijo que ya estaba fuera, lo espera para llevarlo a su mansión.— Carraspeo, observando que su jefe se había quedado mirando al vacío. — Sino necesita nada más, me retiro. — Nathaly dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta.  
— ¿Cual es tu apellido.? — pregunto Tony está vez mirándola a los ojos.  
— Bennet. —  
— Bien, nos vemos mañana señorita Bennet.—  
Nathaly asintió y salió de ahí.  
A Nathaly le daba una impresión de que su jefe estaba mal, se sentía como si no estuviera del todo concentrado en lo que hacia, apenas era el primer día de trabajo pero lo veía agitado y perdido en momentos. Pensaba que trabajar con el señor iba a ser bastante duro y claro era previsto que Tony era una caja de sorpresas y que los días en la empresa iban a ser poco monótonos pero, no esperaba que su jefe tratara de quedarse encerrado en su oficina como le había parecido hoy. Probablemente necesitaba ayuda con algo pero ella tenía claro que no era la indicada para darle consejo.


	5. » Un día mas «

_" I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work."_

 

Al fin vería a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, nunca pensó que realmente tuviera ganas de verlo.  Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tony se hizo oficialmente un vengador, si era bastante obvio que el es uno de los miembros originales y de los primeros en considerarse para la iniciativa puesto que fue el primero en enterarse pero, también era cierto que su estancia en la organización de SHIELD le había quitado bastante espacio para los pocos amigos con lo que contaba y hasta para su propia novia, uno de ellos era Happy y probablemente el fue el primero que se quedo a un lado de la vida diaria de Tony por responder a su nuevos amigos héroes y a sus nuevas responsabilidades, sin embargo nunca dejo de interesarse por su amistad. Lo acompaño en muchas situaciones y lo saco de muchos lugares en los que no quería estar, cuando Tony necesitaba salir de todo el embrollo que era la tecnología, la dirección de una empresa armamentista, el trabajo en la oficina y los contrato militares tenia a Happy a su lado, lo tuvo ahí siempre para cuando mas lo necesitaba y se sentía realmente en deuda por cada buen momento que le hizo pasar, sacándolo de toda la vida aparentemente increíble que llevaba.

Tony bajaba en el elevador, froto sus manos entre si y las metió en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, vaya que se sentía nervioso, nunca imagino ponerse así por volver a ver a alguien, pero este no era cualquier "alguien" era uno de los verdaderos amigos que aun tenia la dicha de tener. Incluso se sintió tonto, tal vez estaba sintiendo demasiado. Salio de la cabina del elevador casi dando zancadas agigantadas, cuando se aproximo a las puertas de cristal percibió varias luces afuera en la calle, rápidamente pensó en la prensa. La prensa no se perdería la salida de Tony Stark en su primer día de vuelta en Stark Industries después de tanto tiempo y ahí estaban a la orden de la noche, puesto que ya era tarde. No habría de otra, así que después de unos segundos que se quedo parado justo en frente de las puertas, miro hacia un lado dándose cuenta de que algunos empleados lo miraban extrañados, Stark nunca se vio intimidado por las cámaras, micrófonos o flashes. No, no era que estuviera intimidado, la realidad era que estaba cansado, después de todo lo que paso lo único que quería era descansar y sentir algo de calidez. Puso una mano en la manija de la puerta y la jalo de un tirón, en seguida salio e intento aguantar los flashes que brillaban en su ojos, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo por lo que agacho la mirada mientras decenas de reporteros, camarografos y mas gente que se colaba empezaba a amontonarse en dirección a Tony quien quiso hacer espacio. Justo cuando el señor Stark iba a dar el primer paso hacia toda la masa de gente apareció Happy justo en frente de el dándole la espalda a la prensa. — Happy.— pronuncio Tony apenas lo miro sorpresivamente. Sin querer esbozo una sonrisa. — Señor.— sonrió Happy. Girando su cabeza para gritar a todas las personas detrás. — El señor Stark no responderá nada hasta mañana, oficialmente.— La mayoría siguió insistiendo pero Happy le indico a su jefe que retrocediera y entraron de nuevo a las oficinas.  
— Gracias Happy, de verdad que me salvaste.— dijo Tony una vez dentro.  
— No es nada señor, vi que no quería salir.— Happy volvió a sonreír.  
— Sabes que no me gusta tener que dar declaraciones.—  
— Lo recuerdo bien, señor.—  
— Estoy feliz de volver a verte, amigo.— Tony extendió su mano en forma de saludo.  
— Igual yo, jefe.— Happy tomo la mano de Tony y enseguida lo estrecho en un abrazo. Stark no lo esperaba, pero eso realmente no era un problema, estaba feliz de tener cerca a su amigo y ese momento a pesar de no darse en un buen lugar puesto que aun quedaba pocos empleados y estos se miraban extrañados se sentía bastante reconfortable. Al parecer la mayoría veían a Tony como alguien frió pero la verdad que no era así, tenia un carácter por naturaleza difícil pero necesitaba a las personas correctas para dar lo mejor de si. Después de varios segundos abrazándose Tony miro la situación bastante graciosa. — Sácame de aquí, Happy.— dijo en el oído de su amigo.  
—Si, señor. — contesto el chófer al instante separándose de su jefe. Caminaron  hacia las puertas trasera con la mas fingida seriedad pero dejando escapar algunas sonrisas por lo bajo.

Tony y Happy llegaron al estacionamiento trasero, estaba un poco oscuro pero era bastante seguro como para querer evitar a los reporteros, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al auto empresarial que Happy siempre conducía para transportar a sus jefes, subieron y una vez dentro se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad. Happy encendió el auto y condujo hasta la casa de Tony. El señor Stark por su parte se encontraba algo cansado, sin embargo quería pasar tiempo con Happy, después de todo el sentía que le debía bastante después de dejar de ponerle atención cuando se hizo un vengador, lo había dejado de lado y en ocasiones fue un poco grosero con el pero, Tony nunca lo habría hecho con el motivo de ofenderle, siempre pensó que su amigo captaba cuando hablaba en serio y cuando no, pero esta vez sentía algo de culpa. Probablemente se estaba haciendo ideas absurdas con eso de la manera en la que trataba a sus amigos pero pensó que no seria malo demostrar gratitud hacia alguna persona, siempre quiso hacerlo pero su mente siempre estaba cambiando y las cosas en las que pensaba se salían de control, simplemente se perdía en sus sentimientos y eso le provocaba fallas por lo tanto prefería no darlos a conocer.  
— ¿Que te parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas?— dijo Tony desde el asiento del copiloto.  
— Lo siento jefe, aún debo volver a ayudar a la señorita Potts con lo de su mudanza. —  
—¿Mudanza?—  
— Si, se irá a vivir un tiempo con su madre a Londres, por lo visto se tomará mucho tiempo.— hizo una pausa y observó como Tony bajaba un poco la mirada. — Si quiere pasó a comprar una para usted.—  
— No, mejor solo llévame a casa.—  
— ¿Esta seguro?—  
— Si, será otro día entonces.—  
— Claro, señor.—

Tony bajo del auto y se despidió de Happy con un saludo de mano. Observó desde fuera como salía por el enorme patio. La reconstrucción de la mansión Stark estaba casi concluida a excepción de que Tony aún no instalaba a FRIDAY para la dirección de la casa. Esta era una igual de elegante que la que el mandarín destruyó, sólo que era un poco más pequeña puesto que no le vio sentido tener más de los peculiares gustos que siempre se le ocurrían. La Torre de los Vengadores seguía en funcionamiento pero no tenía sentido estar ahí, mucho menos en el complejo. Así que estando a cargo nuevamente de Stark Industries, la mejor opción era su casa que se encontraba en la misma ciudad. Entró observando todo a su alrededor, fue como la primera vez que llegó a Malibu, sólo que esta vez todo tenía un significado diferente. Camino por la sala, las luces de la lámparas de mesa eran lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Tomo una botella de licor del mini bar, junto con un vaso y se sentó en el sofá, pensó en encender la televisión y estando a punto de llamar a Jarvis para que la encendiera, dejo las palabras en su garganta, inexistentes. Se levantó a tomar el control y volvió a su lugar. Después de minutos se aburrió de la programación y decidió bajar a su garaje. Las computadoras estaban intactas y relucientes, se sentó en su escritorio mirando los monitores, los encendió y observó sus primeros archivos sobre Iron Man y todo lo que logro recuperar. Sonrió inconscientemente, alzó la mirada y se percató de su soledad. No sólo era la primera que Tony Stark estaba solo. También era la primera vez que no quería estarlo.  


	6. » A trabajar «

La luz del sol se reflejaba ya en algunos rincones de la mansión Stark, siendo apenas las cinco de la mañana Tony ya se encontraba en la ducha sintiendo como el agua cálida caía en su cuerpo, la primera vez que no corría un contratiempo en mucho tiempo o eso sintió en aquel momento. De repente su celular sonó y tuvo que dejar algo de shampoo en su cabello mientras asomaba la cabeza y tomaba el celular. — Si...—  
— Solo para avisarle que la prensa ya esta aquí en las puertas de la empresa, señor.— dijo Happy del otro lado.  
— ¿Que? Son las cinco de la mañana.—  
— Los tiene muy emocionados, diría yo.— carraspeo sonando mas serio. — ¿Quiere que pase por usted?—  
— No, tardare un poco mas, allá te veo.—  
— Bien, señor. Lo cubriré cuando llegue.—  
— Perfecto.—  
Mientras se acomoda la corbata frente a un enorme espejo pensaba en lo difícil que era vivir sin Jarvis dirigiendo la casa y solo llevaba una tarde ahí. La principal razón por la que lo extrañaba era por que tenia a alguien para hablar, en realidad nunca estaba solo, Jarvis estaba siempre a su servicio y eso, lo hacia sentirse bastante bien. Tony sabia bien que Jarvis solo era un área multidisciplinaria con algoritmos genéticos y redes neuronales artificiales, pero era realmente especial para el. Realmente cada persona o cosa en la vida de Tony Stark tenia un por que, ademas de un gran significado, tal vez eso era lo que a pesar de los errores y los problemas hacían su vida realmente importante y valiosa, aunque a veces no lo sintiera así.  
Dos horas después llego a las puertas de Stark Industries, el montón heterogéneo de gente se agrupaba al rededor mientras Tony salia del auto, camino en medio de la gente saludando a unos cuantos, después apareció Happy para apartar a un poco a las personas y entraron todos poco a poco a la empresa. Una vez dentro el señor Stark se dirigió a la explanada principal y subió unos escalones para mirar a toda la prensa, sonrió ligeramente. Cuando todos se habían acomodado él mismo comenzó la reunión que si bien no estaba planeada simplemente la veía venir.  
— Sean bienvenidos todos nuevamente a Stark Industries, estoy a su disposición. Listo para responder sus preguntas.— hablo Tony en voz alta con la mayor seriedad que esa mañana pudo darle.— A menos que se pongan molestos.— dijo a regañadientes. Cada reportero estaba interesado en el regreso del señor Stark, en fin, su trabajo era informar, que mas podía hacer Tony para impedir las odiosas preguntas. Uno de los reporteros mas jóvenes alzo la mano. — Si.— señalo Tony.  
— Bien. Mi pregunta es...— el joven apretó la el botón de una grabadora. Claramente era novato. — ¿A que se debe este regreso un tanto inesperado?—  
— Lo de inesperado depende de cada persona. Pero, mi regreso se debe a que he hablado con la señorita Potts y ahora que ella debe salir y yo tengo mas tiempo libre este regreso se vio mas que evidente.—  
— Gracias, señor Stark.—  
Una rubia se levanto de su asiento. — ¿Cree que pueda tomar el control de la empresa después de tanto tiempo? Muchos comentan que ya no esta acostumbrado a esto.—  
— Dirigí a esta empresa durante varios años, no es difícil volver a lo que ya hice una vez.—  
— ¿Como ha tomado lo que paso con los vengadores después de la aprobación de el tratado de Sokovia.? — hablo un hombre de traje y cabellos negros.  
» ¿Que clase de preguntas son estas? « pensó Tony segundos antes de responder. — Los tratados de Sokovia se aprobaron con éxito y estoy dispuesto a tomar la postura que me corresponde, no tengo problema con eso. Es cierto que no todos estuvimos de acuerdo pero los que quedamos haremos lo mejor que podamos.—  
— señor Stark, el secretario Ross le ha pedido que vaya tras el capitán Rogers, ¿Por que no ha asistido a su comunicado?.— Una mujer de cabellos rojizos hablo llevándolo justo al tema del que no quería hablar. Siempre las pelirrojas tenían que sacarlo de quicio.  
— No me corresponde a mi ir tras el Capitán América...— contesto firmemente mientras los flashes en su cara no dejaban de aparecer. Happy noto que su tono había cambiado y probablemente ya era tiempo de despedir a la prensa. — Es decir, el Capitán tuvo sus razones para irse. Ademas no se su localización exacta. —  
— Supongo que con su tecnología eso no seria problema.—  
— No, no lo es, pero le repito que no me corresponde ir tras Rogers, ya no.—  
Eso ultimo se había escuchado mas para el mismo que para la prensa, pero se limito a no pensar mas en el asunto. — Pero volverá, eso es seguro.—  
— ¿Por que esta tan seguro.?—  
— Por que algún día lo necesitaremos. — finalizo y camino lejos de ahí, tomando uno de los pasillos de paredes blancas que lo llevarían a su oficina. La prensa se alboroto y se levanto, los encargados de formular preguntas se fueron esparciendo hacia afuera mientras algunos fotógrafos se esforzaban por tener buenas imágenes.  
Tony camino a paso veloz, casi trotando, como si alguien estuviera tras de el, pero no. Al final del pasillo se divisaba la puerta de su oficina y de ella vio saliendo a Natasha Romanoff, la miro cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia él teniendo un gesto de lo mas tranquilo y con una notable seguridad de si misma, nada fuera de lo normal pero, la sorpresa para Tony fue su presencia ahí, no en su empresa no, en su oficina. Acelero mas el paso para alcanzarla y al pasar junto a ella la tomo del brazo justo cuando se dio cuenta de que no se pararía para saludarlo. Claro, eso. — ¿Que haces aquí?—  
— Mi trabajo, nada mas. — contesto seria. Tony soltó un suspiro de fastidio, aun conociéndola de bastante tiempo le seguía molestando cuando no hablaba de forma clara. Casi la arrastro a su despacho temiendo que en cualquier momento ella lo golpeara, pero no lo hizo, ella retrocedió, siguiéndole el paso hasta estar dentro de la oficina. — Habla claro ¿Quieres?— Tony cerro la puerta. — No estoy de humor para verte.— No había quedado muy contento la ultima vez que miro a Romanoff, le parecía bastante extraño que lo apoyara en la firma de los tratados y claro que Tony se sintió estúpido pensando que ella seguiría una orden directa del gobierno y todo para ayudar a Rogers en el escape con Barnes, no sabia exactamente por que le sorprendía si ya sabia que era una espía, tal vez ese día no la miro como una, la miro como ayuda, como aliada. Ya daba igual todo eso, aun así se seguía sintiendo estúpido, el estar ahí con ella lo hacia sentir estúpido. Natasha suspiro, sabia que no podría arreglar nada, ni tampoco generar algo de confianza y discutir sin sentido no se le daba bien, saldría perdiendo. — Vine por que...—  
— ¿Estuviste tocando mis cosas?— pregunto Tony casi en tono de desesperación.  
— ¿Vas a dejarme hablar, genio?—  
Tony soltó un bufido y se sentó. — Vine por que Fury me lo pidió.—  
— Por que no me sorprende...—  
— Te miro muy mal después de los tratados.—  
— En serio, por que yo me siento increíble.— libero el sarcasmo acumulado hace unas horas.  
—Dijo que tenias que concentrarte en hacer que todo vaya bien, llevar la fiesta en paz y que no caigas...—  
Tony se levanto,casi lanzado la silla por detrás acercándose a Natasha. — Dile a Fury que no necesito que me este cuidando ¿escuchaste?—  
— Solo vine a darte el comunicado.—  
— Y te iras con uno también, dile eso. Que yo se lo que hago y no necesito una niñera, no quiero ayuda y mucho menos si viene de ti.—  
Eso ultimo molesto un tanto a la espía y se pudo notar en sus facciones. — Bien, solo deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar.— respondió ella casi en un grito para después salir por la puerta dejando un estallido detrás. Tony solo apretaba los puños, conteniendo el enojo que quería salir, correr fuera de ahí, romper algo, gritar, patear y lanzar un millón de maldiciones era lo que quería hacer en ese momento pero también con eso le cedería la razón a Romanoff y Fury. — ¿Y que no es lo que hago siempre... trabajar? — susurro.


	7. » Esta pensando en alguien mas«

Los días en la oficina eran algo aburridos, pero bueno para una persona en la que la mayoría de su tiempo estuvo en el campo de batalla, el aburrimiento en una zona de confort era normal. Cuando termino de ordenar los expedientes pendientes Tony bajo al área de laboratorios. Hace tiempo que estaban manejando con energías auto- renovables y limpias, el reactor Arc era uno de esos inventos y ciertamente funciono, sin embargo si quería que su invento promoviera a toda la ciudad, incluso al mundo tenia que hacer algo a mayor escala, ese era el problema, aun con las investigaciones y los experimentos no se había podido lograr algo, al parecer Tony tenia que arreglar eso por mi mismo. Camino por la zona de trabajo, donde se encontraban varios ingenieros y todo tipo de trabajadores expertos en el área. El director del departamento se acerco hasta su jefe cuando lo vio llegar y le extendió la mano para saludar.  
— Buenas días, señor Stark. —  
Tony sonrió. — Buenos días. Solamente vengo a recibir el reporte. —  
— Claro, pasemos a la oficina. —  
Ambos caminaron por la enorme planta llena de personas concentradas en su trabajo, chequeando actividad, mirando y usando diferentes tipos de aparatos digitales, conversando pacíficamente y tomando muy en serio su trabajo. Tony observaba de un lado a otro mientras recorría el lugar pensando en que verdaderamente todo había cambiado para bien, después de todo convertir a su antigua empresa armamentista a una que sea energética fue una buena idea.  
— Siéntese, señor. —  
— No, estoy bien, no me quedare... sera rápido. —  
— Muy bien, señor. — contesto el encargado girando para buscar en un estante la carpeta indicada. — Aquí esta. — dijo arreglando sus anteojos y extendiendo la carpeta a Tony.  
— Gracias... Una pregunta, ¿Que tanto se ha avanzado en cuanto la auto suficiencia de la energía limpia?—  
— No mucho, sabe bien que siendo energía limpia es un poco mas difícil hacerla auto suficiente... se podría decir que casi lo es.—  
— ¿A que se refiere? —  
— Prácticamente ya es auto suficiente, antes de que se fuera ya nos había dejado notas y eso fue fácil... solo que no esta estabilizada. Pueden generarse disturbios si en mayor cantidad.—  
— ¿Disturbios? ¿Te refieres a que detona? —  
— Si, entre mas se quiera abastecer mas inestable se vuelve. — el hombre agacho la cabeza un poco, casi apenado. Tony se percato y busco su mirada pidiendo mas información, de inmediato se reincorporo. —Por favor, dígame que no ocurrió un incidente aquí.—  
— No, pero estuvimos cerca, bastante diría yo. —  
Tony parecía asustado, agitado incluso enojado, bastante de todo. — ¿Y por que no me lo dijeron?—  
— La señorita Potts nos aseguro que estaría todo bien. La prensa nunca lo supo. —  
— No me refiero a la prensa, lo que quiero decir es que debieron llamarme, debí hacerme cargo de este problema. —  
— Si, lo siento señor. No volverá a pasar. —  
— Bien. — Tony soltó un suspiro, por un momento había pensado que alguien había salido herido y que por culpa de su falta de atención todo se volvería un desastre, no estaba listo para cargar mas muertes. Y claro, también pensó en Pepper, lo primero que pensó es que en serio que no quería llamarlo ni siquiera para hablar de la empresa. — Sabes que, olvida esta tarea. —  
El ingeniero encargado lo miro con interrogación. — Olvida esto, dile a tus muchachos que se concentres en otra cosa. Yo me haré cargo de investigar esta tecnología. —  
— ¿Esta seguro?—  
— Si, creo que pudo solucionarlo. — hablo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mas grande de las ideas y probablemente eso estaba pasando. — No los arriesgare a ustedes, estaré bien. —  
— Claro, si usted así lo desea. —  
— Bien, gracias por todo. — Tony se giro y salio de ahí a paso veloz.  
— A usted. — grito el encargado desde la puerta de su oficina.  
Tony continuo caminando rápidamente hacia su oficina, Nathaly lo observo desde su lugar y dudo en levantarse e ir tras el, se imaginaba muy bien que con esa energía con la que andaba seguramente ya había tomado la decisión de irse a su casa a trabajar en su laboratorio, pero había cosas que hacer en la empresa y no podía pasarlos de largo sin el consentimiento del jefe. Fue tras el, abriendo la puerta de la oficina, lo encontró tomando su saco a punto de salir de ahí. — Señor Stark, disculpe la molestia pero no puede irse.—  
Tony frunció el entrecejo, por que no lo dejaría irse, era el jefe.  
— ¿Por que? — se detuvo secamente en frente de su asistente. Ella sabia que su trabajo también consistía en ayudarle a su jefe en el lugar donde fuera, incluso su casa pero, Tony quiso que se quedara exclusivamente a cargo de los problemas de la oficina, no le paso ni por un segundo en la cabeza tenerla en su casa con las mismas tareas que Pepper hacia, probablemente por que no quería ver a la nueva asistente como un remplazo, no claro que no. Pepper era muchas cosas que Tony necesitaba y pretender que alguien mas podría ser aquello era algo terriblemente imposible. Nathaly bajo la mirada un tanto intimidada pero hablo de inmediato. — Tiene una reunión, con algunos asistentes para lo del baile de beneficencia.—  
— ¿Otro baile? ¿Que no se les ocurre otra cosa? —  
— Eso tendrá que hablarlo usted mismo.— lo desafió. Tony la miro extrañado enarcando una ceja.  
— Supongo, pero no puedo.—  
—Pero... ¿por que?—  
— Escucha, no estas aquí para cuestionarme sino para hacer lo que yo te diga. Y lo que yo digo es que vayas allá y tomes nota de lo que se diga ¿okay? —  
Tony se puso su saco y camino hacia la puerta dejando a Nathaly un tanto desconcertada. Stark se giro antes de salir y la miro. — Solo haz lo que digo ¿Esta bien? —  
— Si señor Stark. —  
— Bien. —  
En realidad el hecho de que hubo un problema de gran importancia en Stark Industries le dio una gran esperanza de tener un pretexto para hablar con Pepper. La mayoría del tiempo había pensado en llamarla pero no quiso molestar, era la primera vez que se sentía inseguro de hablarle a una mujer pero, ella no era cualquier mujer, era prácticamente el amor de su vida, tenia que reconocerlo aunque le pareciera algo cursi pero, si que lo era. El hecho de que su relación pendió de un hilo todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos a Tony lo ponía a pensar en su futuro con ella, siempre lo había pensado, en realidad si quería una vida con ella pero sabia bien que el siempre le ponía importancia a una u otra cosa, una y otra vez cambiaba de prioridades, aunque eso no significara que dejara a Pepper de lado, Tony reconocía que su vida era de lo mas voluble y eso era riesgoso. Potts sabia bien que ser novia de un superheroe no era nada fácil, los riesgos estaban a la puerta y ella no quiso vivir así, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera aceptarlo.


	8. » ¿Como destruir a un hombre de hierro? «

  _» ¿Como destruir a un hombre de hierro?_

_Quebrando su espíritu, matando su orgullo.«_

 

Lo que fuera que sintiera un hombre de hierro, dolía y bastante. Solo era eso ¿dolor y nada mas? Sea lo que fuese, Tony Stark se negaba a sentir que su deceso como super héroe o peor aun, como humano estuviera cerca, pues sentía que tenia mucho que dar aunque estuviera limitado por la gente que lo rodeara, de una forma u otra últimamente tenia el sentimiento presente de que si hacia alguna acción sin que alguien mas se diera cuenta un nuevo peligro crecería y de eso ya tenia suficiente. Había noches en las que realmente deseaba no salir de su garaje para no volver a ver a nadie, pero eso ya lo había hecho hace tiempo y envuelto en alcohol, eso le dejo bastante mal sabor  y para entonces las cosas podían cambiar.  
Tony llego a la puerta de cristal de la mansión, entro directo a la sala de estar, se quedo parado en medio de los sillones y saco su celular, buscando en la lista de contactos el nombre de Pepper, mirándolo lo presiono en la pantalla y mientras lo colocaba en su oído pidió a alguien que probablemente lo escuchaba que Pepper contestara del otro lado, espero unos segundos y ¡ahí estaba!  
— Hola.—  
— ¡Pepper!— exclamo en un impulso y carraspeo en seguida. — ¿Como estas?—  
Del otro lado Pepper ya sabia quien la llamaba desde que observo el numero en la pantalla, la pelirroja sintió un hueco en su estomago y contesto después de segundos perdida. La voz de Tony sonaba tan dulce en esa pequeña exclamación que escucho. Lo amaba aun, pero como podía estar con el pensando en que un día le dirían que la batalla se salio de control y Tony no regresaría. Sabia que había sido dura con el y por una parte deseaba estar al lado de Tony pero su corazón indeciso la reprimía una y otra vez. Tenia miedo.  
— Hola Tony. — suspiro.  
— Solo quería llamarte para preguntarte sobre el accidente en el laboratorio.— Se lo pensó demasiado, ponerse cursi no era lo suyo y tal vez empezar por ahí seria sutil.  
— Siento no habértelo dicho, pero lo controle lo mejor que pude.— Pepper sonaba apagada, de hecho así se encontraba.  
— No cuestiono tus acciones, pero creo que haberlo sabido me hubiera hecho bien. —  
— ¿De que forma?—  
— Para volverte a ver una ultima vez.— ambos callaron segundos, Tony temiendo que hubiera hecho mal, bueno en parte revivió algo de sus sentimientos pero que mas daba, el quería que le dijera que se quedaría con el y que estaría ahí ahora que mas la necesita.¿Por que todo le salia mal?  
— Te extraño, Tony.—  
El moreno cerro los ojos ante eso, ya lo sabia pero ella no quería remediarlo de la manera fácil.  
— Y yo a ti Pepper. Pero se que no puedo hacer que te quedes...claro, si es que siguieras aquí.—  
Pepper apretó ligeramente el teléfono en su mano. — Ya lo hablamos...—  
— Lo se, lo se... perdón no quise comenzar de nuevo con esto. — Pero claro que quería comenzar de nuevo,¡Dios, que no daría por empezar de nuevo!  
— Bueno en realidad quería saber si podría ayudarte con algo de la mudanza... no se.—  
Pepper esbozo una sonrisa, Tony no sabia que diablos decir, como cada vez que solo buscaba un pretexto para estar cerca de ella.  
— No tienes ni idea de que decir ¿Cierto? —  
Tony se sintió estúpido, una vez mas. — No.— se dio por vencido.  
— Estoy bien y estaré bien y se que tu también lo estarás.—  
— ¿Como estas segura de eso?— casi en un reclamo hablo Tony pero hizo lo posible por sonar calmado.  
— Por que se eres un hombre fuerte, eres un hombre de hierro. Mi hombre de hierro.—  
El moreno esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar eso, bueno si era cierto. Ya se lo había ganado todo aquello. Pero como sabia esa mujer que no iba a hechar a perder todo como siempre lo hacia. 

— Esta no sera la ultima vez que caiga.—

— Ni tampoco la ultima vez que te levantes.— 

  ♖♖♖  

  
La mañana era fresca, los árboles que rodeaban la mansión Stark se ondeaban ligeramente por la brisa que corría entre las hojas verdes, dejándose ver a través de estas  un pequeño reflejo de siete colores juntos.  
El nudo de la tela color azul marino con franjas doradas que rodeaba el cuello de una camisa blanca estaba casi listo, Tony se observaba en el espejo sin mucha impresión de el mismo, dando un ultimo vistazo a los botones de su saco gris se digno a dar la vuelta y salir de su habitación. Un nuevo día empezaba y las represalias a el mismo se terminarían, después de todo ¿Por que habría de tomarse su vida tan en serio? Al final no saldría vivo de ella por mas tonto que se escuchara y con el tipo de persona que era y su estilo de vivir, sus esperanzas de vida se reducían gradualmente. Se dijo a si mismo que si iba a vivir tan poco al menos dejaría algo bueno y pagaría lo mas que pudiera de daño. Tony bajo a su garaje, acomodándose en su escritorio y una vez asegurándose de que los programas en su computadora estaban correctamente instalados salio de ahí casi corriendo, echo una ultima mirada y de la nada, no sabia ni siquiera por que llego a su mente, una de las visiones que Wanda lo había hecho ver en su primer encuentro, la completa soledad; una voz al final solo pronunciaba: "Al final todos se van ¿No es cierto? Siempre se van"  
Para Tony eso sonaba bastante cliché, lo cierto era que la había escuchado en películas, incluso leído en libros pero esta vez sentía realmente como la frase se materializaba, al final su garaje limpio y ordenado termino abandonado por el mismo. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba que no era verdad, en realidad no estaba solo, tenia a Rhodes, tenia a Visión, tenia a Iron Man y ahora en adelante tendría a Peter, si ese pequeño mocoso lo había hecho recordar, no lo que fue, sino lo que probablemente hubiera sido bueno ser, un chico noble de buen corazón. Le hizo bien pensar en el, puesto que ya iba algo tarde para la presentación del chico en la feria de ciencias. Tuvo que hacer un viaje a Nueva York pero después de lo que hizo el muchacho por Tony, luchar junto a el, era claro que no podía negarle nada, estaba en deuda y mas que eso, ahora le tenia un cariño especial.


	9. » Todo tiene una historia «

_»You've been acting awful tough lately_

__Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately_ _

__But inside, you're just a little baby_ _I_ _

__t's okay to say you've got a weak spot_ _

__You don't always have to be on top_ _

__Better to be hated than lived loved for what you're not...«_ _

 

Las cosas del otro lado de la ventana parecían muy interesantes para Tony; Llevaba todo el camino mirando afuera de la ventana del copiloto sin decir nada, incluso a Happy le preocupo que hasta el momento su jefe no le había pedido una hamburguesa para el almuerzo, se sintió un poco culpable por lo de la otra noche, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que Tony lo entendía. No había sido grosero, ¿o si?

 — Jefe.— llamo el chofer alzando la voz lo suficiente para llamar la atencion de Tony. — ¿Esta todo bien?—

El moreno apenas lo escucho, en un sonido revuelto con el viento que corría  por los neumáticos del coche a cierta velocidad y el ruedo de estas mismas contra el pavimento. Giro su cabeza, para mirar a su amigo. — ¿Hum? — 

— ¿ Esta bien? —   
— Si Happy, estoy bien. ¿Que ocurre?—   
— Es lo que me gustaría saber, jefe. Ha estado distraído en todo el camino. — al fin soltó el chófer sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.   
— Todo esta bien, estoy algo cansado, es todo. — hizo una pausa para mirar la carretera también. — Supongo que la falta de costumbre, de estar sentado en un escritorio.— esbozo una sonrisa ante su mismo comentario, aunque después de todo estar sentado también cansa y molesta al cuerpo. Happy rió sutilmente.   
— Ya no le sienta bien.—   
— Bueno, es mejor que nada. —   
— ¿A que se refiere con nada? — lo miro unos segundos. — Aun tiene trabajo en el complejo. —   
Tony bajo la mirada. — Seeh.— y subió de nuevo sus pupilas, mas firmes que antes. — Pero no es lo mismo, ahora tengo que repartir mi tiempo en la dirección de la empresa también.—   
— ¿Esta seguro que quiere volver ?— pregunto Happy no estando satisfecho con la respuesta de su jefe. Aunque sabia bien que el pudo haber contestado: "No, Happy. Lo detesto, detesto tanto papeleo, detesto cada maldito segundo que paso en una junta de directivos y odio increíblemente cada vez que me llaman para una conferencia de prensa, no soporto estar aquí." Pero aun así quiso saber que diría su amigo.  
Tony aun se sentía como si no perteneciera ahí, como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera estado fuera del planeta, en un lugar donde se respiraba diferente y que al volver el oxigeno realmente le quemaba, desde la nariz hasta el rincón mas estrecho de sus pulmones. — Realmente...— pensó en pronunciar un rotundo "No" pero también pensó que valdría la pena una transacción de pulmones para quedarse de vuelta en el planeta tierra y así poder estar con Happy, como antes, tal vez traer a Rhodey... pensándolo bien, Visión podría quedarse de mayordomo en la mansión, se veía bien usando traje. — ...No estaría mal quedarme un tiempo. Así el fastidioso de Ross se la piense un poco mas es llamarme. — Tony sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de blancos dientes.   
Y Happy...  
Happy hecho a reír. Lo ponía muy contento ver a su amigo de buen humor y con el corazón dispuesto a permitir que fuera de nuevo el chofer de Tony Stark, no de Iron Man, no de un Vengador, no del seguidor de la ley de Sokovia, solo de Tony...su amigo Tony.  
— Señor...— pronuncio casi llegando a la sede de la feria de ciencias. — ...Solo quiero decirle que usted hizo lo que pensó que era lo correcto. Y me alegra que eso haya hecho que podamos trabajar juntos de nuevo.—   
Tony supo a que se refería pero no quiso seguir con el tema y cuando sintió una mano en el hombro solo alzo la mirada y asintió. — Gracias por tu apoyo, Happy.—   
— De nada, señor.— Happy sonrió. Y Tony se sintió cómodo con eso.

 

♖♖♖  

La feria de ciencias era algo que a todos les encantaba, claro a todos los listillos de la escuela preparatoria. Aunque entre tanto listillo se encontraba un genio escondido por ahí, buscando no llamar la atención entre todos los populachos por que listillo y genio no son la misma cosa pero, para eso era en parte una feria de ciencias, para que los verdaderos genios de uno u otro salón salieran a relucir de entre todos los demás, sin que fueran menos preciados por usar gafas, usar suéteres a cuadros y todas esas ñoñerias que todos pensaban que caracterizaba a un genio de escolaridad. Para Tony, una feria de ciencias era... bueno, en realidad no sabia que significaban para el. Estuvo en unas cuantas, hasta que le negaron la participación por que los maestros ya daban por hecho que podía hacer grandes cosas, ni siquiera duro mucho en las escuelas pues ascendía muy pronto de grado. A los 17 años ya estaba graduándose de la universidad con su primer Ingeniería bien estudiada y practicada, hacer otras ingenierías, doctorados y demás no fue precisamente algo difícil, digamos que después de eso todo fue bastante sencillo, nunca sintió el peso de "Demonios, la expo es para mañana y no me he aprendido la parte que debo decir." , "Mierda, el ensayo era para hoy"  
"¿Si le lavo el coche al maestro de ciencias me pondrá un 6 al menos?", "No entregue practicas en todo el semestre, seguro repruebo." Ni quiera un "No estudie para el examen de álgebra y me preocupa" Por que era cierto que no necesitaba estudiar, si quería podía leer los simples libros de texto al inicio de ciclo escolar y saber todo a lo largo de las clases, pasar las materias sin siquiera juntar puntos con participaciones. — Bah, eso es para los que no saben nada.— decía el joven Tony de 8 años cuando le contaban técnicas de estudio bastante prometedoras.

 

Observo a unos cuantos jóvenes corriendo por ahí, con pancartas enrolladas en los brazos, unos montando mesas, sacando herramientas de precisión, buscado piezas metálicas para que se montaran junto con motores pequeños que podías energizar con un pila de 9 volts, limpiando de aquí, allá y acá. Todo un lió. No pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, pensando en que si lograban verlo dirían que era un vejestorio loco.  
Trato de recordar mas sobre sus ferias de ciencias, pero fue inútil. Lo único que recordó era su primera de pocas, donde presento a "Dum-E" que fue lo primero que construyo en concreto, su pequeño robot, algo torpe pero fiel y la verdad es que nunca supo por que opto esa personalidad, tal vez mostraba el lado torpe de Tony, ese lado que jamas pudo haber salido de donde estaba por que nunca se lo permitió y ¿Para que? No podía mostrarse débil ante sus rivales de ciencia... ver el escenario lo transporto en el tiempo y ahí estaba de nuevo en la sala de estar de la mansión Stark con tan solo 10 años, entusiasmado por presentar su pequeño invento, nada fuera de lo común; un robot programado para seguir los patrones de voz de su dueño, lo realmente interesante era que este había sido construido por un niño de primaria. Y bueno la sala era lo suficientemente espaciosa para tener un montón de herramientas y piezas para el robot. A Tony nunca lo dejaron estar en el laboratorio de su padre, pues siempre era un error mostrar algo de simpatía cuando estaba trabajando y claro siempre estaba trabajando. Después de todo un mes pidiendo permiso para trabajar en el laboratorio al final lo logro, justo cuando encontró una convocatoria a la feria de ciencias en el periódico escolar.  
Lo que hacia realmente especial a esa feria de ciencias no era exactamente que fuera la primera, lo que era increíblemente genial era que el señor Howard Stark estaría presente en aquel evento, vaya que Tony estaba emocionado por aquello, coloco el reloj a las 6:00 de la mañana sin siquiera su madre recordarselo. Pero si, el pequeño "Dum-E" tenia una historia...Por que todo en la vida de Tony Stark por mas insignificante que fuera, tenia una historia.


	10. » El futuro comienza aquí «

_"The future –" he said, looking down at his open hands, "– begins here."_

_(Iron Man #325)_

 

Habia cientos de colegios ostentosos para colocar al joven Stark. Con tal solo 10 años pudo haber entrado a una prepotente universidad pero, no. Aun no. Dentro de los planes de Howard Stark estaba inscribir al pequeño Tony en el MIT con tan poca edad, pero su esposa lo había impedido. — Déjalo que crezca como ser humano un poco mas, que vaya a la escuela primaria con otros niños de su edad, que se divierta y conozca a las personas...—

Para Howard, una tontería. Los genios no necesitaban tanta compañía, pero;  
— Esta bien, mujer. Dejemos que el niño haga amigos.—

 

Así fue como un lunes por la mañana Anthony Edward Stark C. apareció en una lista junto con otros 29 afortunados para estar en un salón de clases. Poner el despertador a las seis de la mañana, abrir esos ojos soñadores color avellana; lo cual era todo un reto, pelear durante diez minutos con el nudo de la corbata azul marino a juego con los pantalones del uniforme, bajar las escaleras con un zapato flojo sin abrochar, caminar hacia la cocina y comer la fruta que Jarvis había picado y adornado con crema batida; aunque no demasiada por que sino seguro lo correrían de la cocina, y peinarse bien esos cabellos castaños era la rutina matutina que Tony estuvo realizando durante unos dos años de curso.   
Mientras desayunaba con gesto mas serio de lo normal, unos tacones se escuchaban bajando la escalera. — Querido, ¿Estas listo para la escuela? — se acerco la señora Stark junto a su hijo dejando un beso en su mejilla, mientras este hacia una ligera mueca.— Buenos días Jarvis. — saludo amable como siempre. Llevaba un traje color azul claro, muy fino con la falda solo un poco arriba de la rodilla y tacones color crema.   
— Buenas días, señora. — contesto Jarvis mientras retiraba el plato de Tony.  
— Estoy listo mamá. — El niño se bajo de la silla y sonrió a su madre, la miro como si la hubiera visto por primera vez, con los ojos centelleantes.   
— Bien, hoy te acompañare yo. ¿Esta bien?—  
— Claro que si, voy a traer mis cosas. — Tony corrió por su mochila, realmente le encantaba que su madre lo llevara a la escuela, era de esas cosas que le ponía demasiado contento. Su madre era un mujer increíblemente hermosa y elegante, a Tony le enorgullecía estar con ella mas de lo normal, quería bajar del auto y llegar a la puerta de la escuela tomado de la mano de su madre, poco le importaba que los demás dijeran que era un niño mimado, pues claro que lo era, un pequeño mocoso mimado que casi siempre obtenía lo que quería pero ese no era el caso ahora, el quería a su madre a su lado por que ese "casi siempre obtengo lo que quiero" estaba entre cualquier capricho y el tener una tarde a sus padres solo para el,  y ahora que su madre no tendría que viajar fuera de la ciudad tenia que aprovechar. Cuando bajo del auto se despidió de Jarvis con una seña de mano, deposito un beso en la mejilla de su madre ya estando en la puerta de la escuela y camino hacia dentro solo dando un ultimo vistazo a la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba en el rostro de aquella mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.   
El tan conocido sonido del timbre escolar se escucho por todos los pasillos, ante este; montones de niños comenzaron a salir eufóricos de entre las puertas. En el aula 12 Tony guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, tranquilo y sin prisa; que ilusión era esa de que si salias corriendo llegarías mas rápido a casa, era imposible, todos quería hacer eso al mismo tiempo en un pasillo de apenas 3 metros de ancho. Un par de niños miraban indiferente a Tony, tan concentrado y de movimientos seguros que inquietaba a algunos, Stark notaba las miradas desalineadas, pero se limitaba a ignorar cualquier acción de aquellos. » ¿Que no saben quien soy? Soy un Stark montón de ignorantes y si tienen suerte su futuro jefe.«  
— "Tranquilo Anthony, los niños le temen a lo que no comprenden, le temen al progreso y a sus superiores". — Le había dicho su padre la primera vez que Tony le contó que la mayoría de los niños lo miraban extraño cada vez que terminaba un examen antes que todos y que en la hora del descanso en el patio nadie quería hablar con el por que no comprendían del todo lo que decía, pero tan solo Tony quería contarles como Nikola Tesla descubrió y explico el funcionamiento de un campo magnético rotativo.— Tendrás que saber que es el fenómeno en que se fundamenta el motor de corriente alterna.— dijo Anthony antes de mirar como unos pocos se alejaban de el murmurando cosas que sinceramente ahora le importarían nada. Pero cualquier cosa sirve para alimentar el ego de un niño que podía tenerlo todo, hasta el rechazo. Si el mundo te da la espalda, tu dale la espalda al mundo, habían dicho por ahí. Eso de "dejemos que el niño haga amigos" no había salido del todo bien.  
Aquella mañana de Invierno, mas clara de lo normal Tony había llegado mas temprano a la escuela que casi todo el mundo como la mayoría de las veces sucedía, esta vez logro ver como el entrenador colocaba en el periódico mural un volante que mostraba una convocatoria para unirse al club deportivo, con el equipo mas popular de la escuela; el de fútbol, el niño alcanzo a notar aquellos volantes y camino con la mirada fija al periódico, estando frente a el alzo la mano dispuesto a tomar un volante. Justo al lado de la convocatoria de fútbol estaba un descolorido pedazo de papel, este fue tomado por Tony y teniéndolo en mano sonrió para si mismo. "Feria de ciencias. Ven y demuestra que eres un genio." 

♖♖♖  

Howard Stark inauguro su nuevo laboratorio construido en su garaje, había servido champaña en dos copas, una para el y otra para su esposa. De ese laboratorio había salido la grandiosa idea de construir un reactor, no cualquier reactor, este tendría el propósito de proporcionar energía limpia y autosustentable para poder abastecer a toda una ciudad y en el verano de 1980 salio el primer prototipo del Reactor Arc, capaz de alimentar toda una industria. El señor Stark junto con su gran equipo de científicos celebraron el acontecimiento con una gran fiesta en la gran mansión que no termino hasta que la madrugada llego. En ese mismo mes, mismo verano, mismo año de 1980 también salio otro prototipo, un pequeño robot autómata programado para responder a patrones de voz de cualquiera que le ordenara, con la capacidad de realizar tareas sencillas, pero eso a muy pocas personas le importo y para celebrarlo no hizo falta nada mas que un niño de 10 años, un mayordomo y una tarta de manzana. Dum-E había sido construido con todo el entusiasmo que Tony pudo haberle proporcionado a un objeto alguna vez. Para la tarde de un día insoportablemente caluroso Dum- E había ganado el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias de "Heights Elementary School" contando con una perfecta presentación del joven Stark. — ¿Por que Dum-E, señor Anthony?—   
— Es algo distraído...pero un gran amigo.— respondió sonriente.  
El día se termino con un listón azul con un enorme "numero uno" colgado en la pared. Tony bajo a media noche al garaje de la mansión y camino hacia la mesa de trabajo, tropezando con cuanta pieza metálica en el piso, quito la manta blanca que cubría a Dum- E solo para pronunciar un "Gracias". Y probablemente fue un "Gracias, pude aplastar a esos perdedores" por que vaya que a mas de uno lo hizo preguntarse como es que ese niño pudo lograr algo así y luego se consolaba a si mismo pensando en que fue un robot comprado, pero !Vamos, seis meses era demasiado tiempo como para solo presentar una maqueta de un volcán espumoso y a Tony le gustaba pensar en grande. O tal vez fue un "Gracias, mi padre al fin me pondrá mas atención." y por que no un "Gracias, soy el mejor pero, gracias." Aunque, lo cierto de todo esto es que no había mas, solo había un "Gracias" y este fue de esas pocas veces en su vida que logro pronunciar palabras sinceras por que la situación lo ameritaba. Dum- E se dio cuenta de eso pronto, de que ya tenia un significado y como si el cariño humano hubiera sido transmitido a aquella maquina, su brazo metálico rodeo al niño que estaba frente a el y lo mantuvo así hasta que algo en su interior, _quiensabeque_ le hizo pensar que el niño estaba a salvo y estaba bien.  


	11. » Definirte es limitarte «

_"...And Tony Stark was a hero long before he was Iron Man."  
(Avengers Assemble 2x07)  _

 

— Señor Stark.— se escucho desde mas allá de las gradas. Tony se incorporo, pues se encontraba sentado en una de las gradas mas bajas, al volver la mirada se encontró con que Peter era quien lo llamaba. Los recuerdos se quedaron en aquellas gradas una vez que salieron por el pasillo hacia otra entrada donde se encontraba otra cancha de basquetbol, ahí era a donde corrían todos los estudiantes agitados cargando un montón de material que probablemente los hiciera ganar un lugar entre los mejores de la ciencia. Happy iba cerca de ellos. 

Peter estaba algo nervioso, pero para no parecer grosero se mantuvo al lado de su nuevo amigo pareciendo calmado y paciente aunque no sabia como iba a decirle que en realidad no tenia nada que representar y lo necesitaba para encubrirlo con la tia May. Sabia que tener a Tony Stark ahí era un gran honor, en realidad quería caerle bien, quería que viera que podía contar con el también en uno que otro experimento, tenerlo cerca y aprender de el. No estaba seguro si lo veía como una figura paterna, un amigo o un protector, los recuerdos de sus padres eran vagos y el cariño de la tía May solía ser suficiente pero Tony le daba algo que los demás no o al menos no demasiado, confianza. El señor Stark conocía su secreto, conocía mas de lo que los demás en años y tan solo llevaba meses de conocerlo y una misión juntos, la cual solo duro una hora pero aun así Tony sabia que Peter Parker era el hombre araña, sabia como paso todo y sabia el por que de lo que hacia, los motivos que tenia para ponerse un traje y arriesgar su vida, lo entendía, lo escuchaba y aunque casi siempre se mostraba apático, evadiendo la fraternidad sabia que también despertaba cierto cariño protector y le gustaba, quería sus consejos. Tony Stark era uno de sus héroes, era uno de sus amigos.

En la feria había bastantes participantes, mas de lo que normalmente. Parecía que alguien había corrido la voz acerca de que Peter Parker traía a la presentación a nada mas y nada menos que al mismo Tony Stark y claro por que no aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrar tus ideas a uno de los grandes genios millonarios de toda la vida de un adolescente. Caminando entre las mesas se observaban varias cosas interesantes. Exposiciones sobre el suero del super soldado, cierta teorías sobre como funciona y una que otra mezcla que no tardo en hacer una mínima explosión, cohetes dirigidos a distancia a escala, robots de pelea y ¿que era eso? ¿Una replica de los pantalones de Hulk? "Por que los pantalones de Hulk no se rompen cuando se transforma?" decía la pancarta colgada.  
— Y bien. ¿Donde esta tu mesa, niño?— pregunto Tony y el chico paro en seco, mordiéndose el labio inferior  segundos antes de voltear a ver a quien esperaba una respuesta.   
— Si. Sobre eso...— arrastro las palabras.  
— ¿Que? —  
— Pues, en realidad no voy a presentar nada, señor.— dijo Peter con muy claro tono de vergüenza que inmediatamente hizo rodar los ojos de Tony y hacer que el chico se pusiera un poco mas nervioso.  
— ¿Entonces para que me hiciste venir?— Tony se acerco a el, mas con tono comprensivo en vez de molesto, a Peter le pareció extraño, pues parecía que el rostro del mayor decía una cosa pero sus acciones otra.   
— Bueno, en realidad necesito que me ayude con algo. — se atrevió a confesar, seria ahora o nunca y ese "nunca" no debe existir o su secreto estaría en peligro, un peligro que Tony Stark podía evitar.   
— Sabes que pudiste haberme llamado diciéndome la verdad. ¿Que la tía May no te dijo que es malo mentir? — sonrió de manera burlona, pues ya estaba dándose una idea de para que lo necesitaba el chico. Peter dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.   
— Sabe que no puedo contarle lo que hago. —   
— Okay. — Tony rodeo al chico con un brazo. — Vamos a otro lugar ¿Ya puedes salir de la escuela?—  
— Si, ya se acabo el horario escolar, la feria es lo único que hay. —   
— Bien, hablaremos de esto fuera y una vez que...— alargo la ultima palabra haciendo que en Peter apareciera una cara de confusión.  
— Una vez que, ¿que? —   
— Que hayamos conseguido una hamburguesa. — completo, con la seriedad mas pronunciada en el rostro. — salgamos de aquí.—   
Happy encendió el auto y cuando marcharon dijo que tenia que comprar provisiones para la mansión después de comer, Tony asintió sonriente, sentía la emoción de su amigo al haberlo invitado a quedarse unos días con el.  
♖♖♖

 

Encontrar un local en donde se le conociera poco a Tony Stark era bastante complicado en una ciudad tan grande, así que se les ocurrió a los tres usar la identidad Stark solo en el auto servicio de un Burger King cerca de Central park, para obtener la comida mas rápido e irse a un lugar mas tranquilo.  
Una de las bancas del parque fue una buena opción para sentarse a comer, de esas que se toman para ver el lago a unos metros, del lado que no llegan muchas lanchas e inusualmente la gente pasa caminando por el sendero. Happy se había ido ya, por que solo quedaron Tony y Peter para ir al parque. Comían en silencio, mientras el viento fresco rozaba sus rostros. Un silencio bastante acogedor abrazaba el momento y solo escuchaba de vez en cuando la envoltura de aluminio que se movía entre los dedos de uno y otro. Hasta que Peter rompió el silencio. — ¿Ha pensado en poner su traje de Iron Man en modo furtivo?— pregunto, sin quitar la vista del lago y los enormes arboles que se alzaban mas allá y a su alrededor.   
— Eres el segundo mocoso que me dice eso.— respondió Tony apenas volteando a ver al chico. Recordó a Harley, aquel niño que había estado con el en uno de sus momentos mas difíciles, a veces sentía que no había hecho suficiente por el, solo esperaba que no se quedara completamente solo pero ¿Que podía hacer el con un niño? Su vida era peligrosa, ocupada y no tenia el suficiente tipo de padre para cuidarlo. Peter ya era mayor, no necesitaba que le dijeran que hacer, aunque poder prohibirle algo como una autoridad sonaba divertido como cuando su padre le prohibía tomar algo del laboratorio, solo para fastidiar un rato.   
— ¿En serio? Y que me dice de paneles retroreflectantes? —   
— Hum. — tomo un trozo de hamburguesa. — Te ganaron también.— dijo con la voz poco entendible por el bocado de comida. Peter ya había acabado de comer, hizo una bolita con la envoltura de aluminio y acesto en el contenedor de basura en frente suyo. — ¿Quien?—  
— Ya te dije. Un mocoso.— contesto cortante, haciendo también una bola con el aluminio. Peter lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, comprendió que no quería hablar sobre eso y pensó en millares de cosas, cosas estúpidas para ser sincero pero lo mejor era no incomodarlo, tal vez fue alguien importante como para guardarse la historia solo para si mismo, o fue alguien no tan importante como para que la historia fuera muy borrosa en su mente.   
— ¿Que era eso sobre querías mentirle a tu tía. — esta vez Tony lo miro directamente.   
— Bueno... hoy en la mañana hubo un incendio en un edificio cerca de la escuela, así que entre. — hizo una pausa. — Claro, como Spider Man.—   
— Peter...—   
— Así que...que pues tenia que hacer algo.— continuo, ignorando la llamada de Tony. — Sabe que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.—   
Tony le puso una mano en el hombro. — Sabes que no puedes...—  
— P-pero..—  
— Hey, escucha.— Tony suspiro, estando mas cerca de Peter.— Sabes que no debes hacer misiones que te causen estas situaciones, no siempre voy a poder encubrirte. —  
— Usted mas que nadie sabe que no puedo ignorar si alguien necesita ayuda.—reprocho el joven.  
— Lo entiendo, pero ya sabes... no quiero...— rodó los ojos, no quería sonar como una madre preocupada pero tenia que. — no quiero que te arriesgues mas de lo necesario. Y adivino... — suspiro pesadamente. — te perdiste la escuela, fuiste a la feria, le dijiste a tu tía que pasaste la mañana conmigo por que las clases se cancelaron y ahora yo debo entregarte a tu puerta.— bufo.  
— Pues si, eso exactamente. — confeso el joven con la mirada baja, todavía sintiendo el peso del brazo de Tony en su hombro. — si usted me lleva, estará mas tranquila.   
— Claro...—   
— Entonces ¿Si?— pregunto, con tono preocupado, apenado casi que pensó por un momento en lanzarse al lago sin preocuparse por respirar.  
— Si, te ayudare pero...— Tony pensaba seguir con las prohibiciones pero Peter lo detuvo.   
— ¿Por que se preocupa por mi? — lo miro, esperando respuesta pues Tony se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo, lo tomo por sorpresa pero en realidad quería saber. El mayor entrecerró los ojos y recargo su espalda en la banca de madera y metal. Otra vez tenia que ponerse sentimental aunque no quisiera o por lo menos sonar educado. Algo le decía que Peter esperaba una respuesta cálida y no una seca o llena de sarcasmo como casi siempre recibía y mucho menos una que lo confundiera o hiciera que estudiara algún libro de física. Lo pensó unos segundos.  
— Y ¿Por que no? — »Bien hecho, bobo «pensó para si mismo.   
— Créame, hay muchas razones por las que no le importaría. — dijo Peter riendo y sentándose en el borde de la banca.  
— Pete, eres un gran chico y veo futuro en ti. Solo quiero que algo me salga bien por una vez en la vida y si puedo protegerte lo haré, somo héroes ¿No? nuestro trabajo es proteger a las personas y creo que yo puedo ayudarte a ayudar. No me gustaría que una responsabilidad así te eche a perder la vida.—  
Peter sonrió, incluso podría decirse que sus ojos brillaron. ¿Por que no solo podía decirle que lo quería o que le caía bien? eso también  hubiera estado bien.  
— Gracias señor Stark.—  
— De nada niño, querías sentimentalismo, ahí esta.—  
Esta vez Peter soltó una risa, recargando también su espalda en la banca. Se quedaron un rato así, mirando el lago, mirando los arboles y respirando el aire fresco de la tarde. La verdad es que Tony no quería que Peter cayera en la rutina, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que el, quería que para el cada misión y cada vez que salvara a alguien fuera simple, pura. Que nunca dejara de ser algo nuevo, natural. Que el significado de hacer lo correcto no se viera manchado por escoger si comete un error u otro. No quería que Peter viviera la vida de héroe como el lo había hecho, no quería que creara demonios que después lo iban a perseguir hasta la muerte. En ese muchacho veía un mejor futuro, uno que no tuvo y nunca tendría. El incluso cuando creciera podría ser el mejor de todos, el mejor de todos los héroes.   
Peter rompió el silencio una vez mas. — ¿Y que opina de dejar de ser Iron Man por tiempo?—  
— Creo que eso ya lo hice.—   
— ¿Y para siempre?—   
Tony medito, de nuevo. Ese niño estaba haciendo que pensara en cosas que no quería, al menos ahora no sufría de ataques de ansiedad, sino el simple hecho de alzar la vista hacia el edificio reconstruido le habría causado problemas para respirar. — No lo he pensado, el negocio no se deja así nada mas. —  
— Debería entrar a dar clases como cualquier retirado normal. —  
— Yo no soy un retirado. Y menos alguien normal. —   
— Bueno, solo era una idea. — Peter ladeo la cabeza, todavía mirando al frente.— Pero...¿Sabe? Aun tiene mucho que dar, aun tiene por que luchar.—   
Eso se sintió como un balde de agua fría para Tony, hace unos día en serio pensaba en retirarse y abandonar la causa pero algo le decía que ahora menos que nunca debía de dejar de ponerse el traje, solo es un contratiempo. La estúpida guerra civil solo se había llevado a lo que creyó sus amigos pero nada de reproches, ya todo estaba bien, el estaba bien.

— En realidad algo me dice que si, algo me dice que una nueva lucha por la tierra nos espera. —  
— ¿Eso debería asustarme?—  
— Tal vez un poco.— confeso Tony, con todo algo burlón.

Ya, ya. Volvamos a casa. Las lecciones de vida nunca terminan, el trabajo de un héroe tampoco. "No malgastes tu vida" le habían dicho una vez y varias veces pensó que había roto ese juramento, pero le basta con voltear al cielo y ver que ningún agujero al espacio se abría nuevamente para estar tranquilo y saber que todo iría mejor. Y si una nueva generación de héroes surgía y el se encargaba de que sean igual a Peter la tierra estaría segura. 

En su corazón había asperezas pero nada se comparaba con la impotencia. Ahora mas que nada se daba cuenta de que no era perfecto, no era un dios, no era invencible. Solo era un humano, comprendió que con poderes o no el podía ser un héroe. Por que cada vez que se cayera el se levantaría dos veces mas, por que su pasado no definía lo que es ahora. Ser un héroe no era fácil, se necesitan sacrificios y eso el lo acepto hace tiempo y quien sabe, tal vez su mayor sacrificio lo esperaba en un futuro cercano. El momento era cálido, era simple y sencillo. No había nada...excepto el momento...excepto esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña historia sobre Tony Stark. Post - Civil War.  
> Algunos acontecimientos varían con la cronología del MCU.  
> Espero les guste. Gracias por leer:)


End file.
